Olivia Holt/Gallery/2013
Olivia Holt Wearing a Hat and Pink Lipstick.jpg Olivia in Black and White.jpg Olivia in Black.jpg Olivia Headshot Photoshoot Black Jumper.jpg Olivia with Black Dress.jpg Olivia Holt Singing.jpg Olivia Holt with Minnie Cupcake.jpg Olivia Holt at KCAs.jpg Olivia Holt at Iron Man.jpg Olivia Stripy Dress at RDMAs.jpg Olivia with a Dark Dress.jpg Olivia Holt Smiling on Carpet.jpg Olivia Looking at the Camera.jpg Olivia with a Slice of Bread.jpg Olivia with Puppies.jpg Olivia with the Maranos.jpg Olivia at the Kids' Choice Awards.jpg Olivia During the KCAs.jpg Olivia Taking a Photograph.png Olivia Wearing Beats.jpg Olivia and Leo Howard.jpg Olivia and a Random Man in the Background.jpg Olivia and Hello Kitty.jpg Olivia with a Smile.png Olivia with a Camera.png Olivia with a Bunny Model.jpg Olivia Getting Her Nails Done.jpg Olivia and Playmg.jpg Olivia During Her Sweet 16.jpg Olivia with Her Sweet 16 Cake.jpg Olivia Radio Disney AM.jpg Olivia Looking Surprised on Her Birthday.jpg Olivia and a Cake.jpg Olivia Holt with Feather Cake.jpg Olivia Playing on a 3DS.jpg Olivia Signing Autographs.jpg Olivia Wearing Green and Black Dress.jpg Olivia at Fanlala.jpg Olivia in Front of a Gate.jpg Olivia with I Didn't Do It Script.jpg Olivia at Set School.png Cast Picture on Set.png Cast at a Table.jpg Olivia Party Photo.png Olivia Party Photo (2).png Sarah, Olivia Party Photo.png Sarah, Olivia Party Photo (2).png Cast Party Photo (5).png Cast Party Photo (6).png Cast Party Photo.png Cast Party Photo (2).png Cast Party Photo (3).png Cast Party Photo (4).png Cast Party Photo (7).png Olivia and with Her Dogs.jpg Olivia Holt in a Pink Dress.jpg Olivia Holt Hollywood Christmas Parade.jpg Olivia Holt Hollywood Christmas Parade (2).jpg Olivia Holt in a Black and White Dress.jpg Olivia Holt Arrivals TVYHollywood.jpg Olivia at LA Confidential.jpg Olivia Holt at LA Confidential Annual.jpg Olivia Holt and Records.png Smiling Olivia with Pink Beats.jpg Olivia laughing with Pink Heart Sunglasses.jpg Olivia Wearing Pink Heart Sunglasses.jpg Olivia Wearing Pink Jeans.png Olivia Wearing Mickey Mouse Leggings.png Olivia, White Dress and on a Swing.png Olivia with Nutella.png Olivia with Her Best Friend.png Jadin and Liv.png Austin and Olivia Twin Shoot.png Olivia on the Terrace.png Olivia with a Milkshake.png Olivia with a Top with a Slogan.png Sarah, Austin and Olivia.jpg Sarah Gilman and Oliva Holt (2013).jpg Olivia Black and White.png Dylan on Set with Cast.jpg Olivia with G Hannelius.jpg Olivia Holt with Strawberries.png Olivia with Her iPhone.png Olivia Holt with Some Friends.png Olivia with Her Brother.png Olivia with Kickin' It Co Stars.png Olivia Wearing Glasses and with a Friend.png Olivia Holt with a Sundae.png Olivia Glamoholic Shoot (10).png Olivia Glamoholic Shoot (9).png Olivia Glamoholic Shoot (8).png Olivia Glamoholic Shoot (7).png Olivia Glamoholic Shoot (6).png Olivia Glamoholic Shoot (5).png Olivia Glamoholic Shoot (4).png Olivia Glamoholic Shoot (3).png Olivia Glamoholic Shoot (2).png Olivia Glamoholic Shoot (1).png jason and Olivia.png Liv and Piper.png Liv and Friends.png Olivia and Peyton.png Piper and Liv No Makeup.png The Group.png The Girls Next to Lights.png Olivia Holt Blue Jacket.png Olivia and Charlie.png Olivia Wearing a Hello Kitty Shirt.jpg Olivia Holt Black Coat.jpg Olivia Holt and Kira Kosarin.jpg Olivia and Hello Kitty Shoes.jpg Olivia on Ice.jpg Olivia on a Carriage.jpg Olivia with Her Family.jpg Olivia with Melted Cheese.jpg Black and White Night Photo of Cast.jpg Olivia with Sarah in the Background.jpg Olivia at the Radio Disney Studio.jpg Olivia Looking Directly at the Camera.png Olivia Talking on Radio Disney.jpg Olivia Sleeping.jpg Sarah, Olivia During Scene.jpg Cast Pulling Funny Faces.jpg Olivia Looking Shocked.jpg The Cast Relaxing.jpg The Girls Dressed as Food.jpg Olivia with Family.png Olivia Camera Flash.png Olivia Wearing a Pink Stripy Top.png Olivia Holt Laughing.png Olivia with a Microphone.png Olivia Holding a Suitcase.png Olivia with Her Phone.png Olivia Smiling at Camera.png Olivia with Bags.png Olivia and Austin 2013.jpg Olivia and Kickin' It Co Stars 2013.jpg Olivia and Luke 2013 Pair.jpg Olivia Holt with Her Hair in a Ponytail.jpg Olivia Plus Friend.jpg Olivia and Austin .jpg Olivia Holt Black Sunglasses.jpg Olivia and Austin 2.jpg Olivia Holy Playmg.jpg Olivia Holt with a Rope.jpg Olivia Holt Picture 2.jpg Olivia Holt with Curls.jpg Olivia with Brother.jpg Piper, Olivia and Sarah Faces.jpg Stich and Olivia.jpg Start Walkin with Olivia.jpg Olivia Drinking a Smoothie.jpg Serious Face.jpg Pjs with Piper.jpg Pjs with Austin and Olivia.jpg Sarah, Olivia and Panera.jpg Olivia with Austin and the Mouses.jpg Olivia with Katherine and Ashley Tisdale.jpg Olivia holt at Teen Vogue.jpg Oliva with Laura Marano and Her Sister.jpg Olivia with a Bowl of Soup.jpg Olivia Black and White with Glasses.jpg Sarah on the Floor with Olivia and Piper.jpg Olivia, Piper and a Blanket.png Olivia Holt in the Car.png Girls of I Didn't Do It.jpg Gift wrapping with Olivia.jpg The Cast with Firefighter Hats.jpg Olivia on the Floor with Luke.jpg Dance with Luke.jpg Olivia Cheerling in Beverly Hills.jpg Olivia with Balloons.jpg Olivia's Quick Workout.jpg Olivia Getting Her Hair Done.jpg Some of the Cast Messing Around.png Olivia with Some Flowers.jpg Olivia Holt Driving.jpg Sarah, Olivia Confused Face.jpg Olivia BYOU.jpg Olivia with Some Bread.jpg Olivia on Green Carpet.png Olivia and Some Shoes.jpg Wearing Glasses Except for Piper.jpg Olivia Flying.jpg With the Kickin' It Gang.jpg Olivia with Some Fans.jpg Olivia with Luke Benward.png Olivia Thumbs Up.png Olivia Holt Singing.png Austin, Olivia and Piper Silly Faces.jpg Olivia with a Quote.jpg Olivia Holt Black Jacket.png Picture with the Bestie.jpg Olivia in the Studio.jpg Picture with Garret.png Olivia in a Dress.png Olivia at SIU.jpg Olivia and Maia.jpg Austin, Olivia aka Mustasho and Ketchup.jpg Olivia Holt Wearing Socks.jpg Kisses from Olivia.jpg Olivia Wearing a Harness.jpg Hugs with Luke.jpg Olivia, Friends and the Hollywood Sign.jpg Gracie and Olivia.jpg Olivia with Circle Glasses.jpg Olivia Side View.jpg Olivia Holt Photoshoot for Glamoholic.png Olivia with heart glasses.jpg i d d i cast.png OliviaHoltDecember.jpg OliviaPeytonPiper.png 215D0E1FD-C00F-D025-EF03A82CF554261B.jpg Olivia1.jpg Olivia2.jpg Olivia3.jpg Olivia4.jpg Olivia5.jpg olivia-holt-5-napkins-lunch-nyc.jpg Olivia_Holt_2013_Radio_Disney_Music_Awards_RbzHN-e5E84l.jpg olivia-holt-rdma-red-carpet-april-27-10.jpg Category:2013 Category:Female Galleries Category:Female Images Category:2013 Images Category:Galleries